Taishi Ci
Taishi Ci is a character who has been in every main Dynasty Warriors to date. He is a brave warrior who has a friendly affinity with Sun Ce. A valiant and respectable man, he often fights due to a debt he needs to repay. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old. His height in Dynasty Warriors and Kessen II is 190 cm (approximately 6'3"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Taishi Ci usually starts as an officer under Liu Yong. When they're attacked by Sun Ce's army, he joins the invading army. This often occurs after he is defeated in combat during the Campaign for Wu Territory. Unless it is his own story, he often stays in Wu's ranks until the Battle of He Fei or He Fei Castle. His legend mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place after Sun Ce's victory over Liu Yong. Taishi Ci is among the many generals who were captured during the conflict. While Sun Ce is more than willing to invite him to his side, his allies disagree with inviting the lone officer. To appease their criticisms, Taishi Ci rides to the rest of Liu Yong's army and gathers men who would join Sun Ce's cause. Since generals who oppose Sun Ce are still present, he must defeat them during his search. As he returns with a friendly militia, Taishi Ci replies to one of his new allies that he is betting on the future their new master will make. He begins as an officer under Liu Yong in Dynasty Warriors 5. Though unappreciated by his lord, Taishi Ci leads the offensive during the battle on Wu Territory and bravely resists. He meets Sun Ce and fights the conqueror to a draw. Impressed with each of their abilities, he and Sun Ce swear to create a new land together. However, Sun Ce dies shortly after. Deciding to stay loyal to the dream he shared with Sun Ce, he asks Sun Quan to realize their dream. While facing Wei at He Fei, Taishi Ci matches Zhang Liao's might and drives the zealous general back. He aids the effort to quell the Nanman tribe in the south and, when Shu is gone, he participates in the final battle against Wei at He Fei Castle. Once he completes his dream, he bids farewell to his warrior lifestyle and lives a new life of peace. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with four other Wu generals at the Battle of Ru Xu Kou. Taishi Ci is ordered by Lu Meng to accompany the strategist to the east. When Zhang Liao appears to frighten Wu's army, Taishi Ci boldly challenges the Wei general. After Zhang Liao flees, Lu Meng congratulates him. As both men are honoring the wishes of their departed friends, they salute their kingdom and raise army morale. When Wu claims victory, he swears to keep fighting Wei in the future. During the sequel, players are given the chance to rout him while conquering the Wu territory. He defends the defending army's main camp and withdraws when he is defeated. If Sun Ce faces him in Free Mode, they will share a special conversation with one another and Taishi Ci will not die if he is defeated. In the Lu Bu's version of Jing Province, he is still serving Liu Yong and requests permission to attack the invading forces. Though denied, Liu Yong orders his vassal to aid him when Lu Bu penetrates his fort. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Taishi Ci is a wanderer who starts by momentarily serving Kong Rong to repay his generosity. He is despised by his lord's men and attacked by them before the Yellow Turban Rebellion. There, he meets Sun Ce who takes a positive interest in him. Following the battle, Taishi Ci continues his journey to Jiang Dong and is treated as a guest by Liu Yong. During the battle, Liu Yong and his vassals flee from the field in fear, yet Taishi Ci stays behind to fight with the remaining militia. They are successful in repelling many of Wu's key generals and he is eventually challenged to a duel by Sun Ce. The Little Conqueror withdraws his men when Taishi Ci wins but, as Liu Yong abandons the lands, he effortlessly conquers the territory. Taishi Ci was intent on journeying once more until Sun Ce tackles him and offers his new friend service in Wu. Taishi Ci fights beside his friend until Sun Ce dies at Xu Chang. He continues to serve Wu to fulfill Sun Ce's desires. When they reestablish their foundations, Taishi Ci suggests taking Xu Chang once more but his proposal is shot down by Sun Quan. Wu then allies itself with Wei to fortify their land's defenses and concentrate on defeating Shu. Once Wu becomes a mighty kingdom, the disheartened yet proud Taishi Ci leaves his comrades to continue his travels. Warriors Orochi After Sun Ce routes Lu Xun's resistance against Orochi, Taishi Ci is freed from his prison in Warriors Orochi. He helps Lu Meng rescue Nō in the third Gaiden. In the sequel, he is ordered by Sun Jian to assist Wei and supports Zhang He's attack at Shizugatake. Kessen Taishi Ci is described by the developers as Sun Quan's bodyguard in Kessen II. While he doesn't talk much, his loyalty and warrior skills are his true saving grace. He leads the other forces within Wu and is one of their stronger War generals. He leads an archer unit in battle. Character Info Personality Taishi Ci is an upright warrior with strong character. Striving to live a warrior's life, he searches for ways to improve himself. He feels obligated to return any kindness given to him and will work hard to repay their feelings in kind. He came to admire Sun Ce's character and, though they first meet as enemies, he treats the lord as his friend. Voice Actors * Terrence Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Min Eun-Sik - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Eom Sang Hyeon - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Song Joon Seok - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Hirohiko Kakegawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yugo Takahashi - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Toshio Furukawa - Kessen II (Japanese) * Kiyoyuki Yanada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Taishi Ci (Quotes) *"I've met many able men in this world, but it will be the Sun family that lights the way. I have joined up with a great man and will see to the rise of Wu!" *"What, you think I'll just smile and submit to you?" *"Has our army finally faced defeat? But we will not run at the slightest bit of trouble. Come, Taishi Ci will the be the last to stand in your way." Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knocks enemies to the ground. * , : Taishi Ci swings his left rod up in the air. * , , : Repeatedly brings down weapons to the head, ends with a spin. * , , , : Swings both weapons to the front side. * , , , , : Plunges rods into the ground, creating a quake. * , , , , , ( , ): Swings his right rod repeatedly, ends with a dual-weaponed attack. * : Continously charges with weapons, ended with a powerful knockback attack. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Jumps, and slams into the ground creating a quake. Differences between games *In Dynasty Warriors 5, Taishi Ci's * , , , had no effect to it after pushing the weapons. In Warriors Orochi and on, the attack added a horizontal tornado to the attack, greatly increasing range. Horse Moveset * : Leans to both sides and swings. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Tiger Slayer *Base Attack: 48 *Stage: Campaign for Wu Territory *Requirements: When Yu Mi retreat into the fortress, chase him down and defeat him. (Suggestion: Red Hare) After Yu Mi is defeated, eliminate Zhang Ying before he retreats. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Demon Slayer *Base Attack: 51 *Attributes: Level 20 Tiger Amulet, Level 11 Jump Scroll, Level 16 Nanman Armor, Level 19 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Campaign Against Liu Yong :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Defeat Xue Li and Fan Neng. Gather at least 9 units before you encounter and rescue Hua Xin. Gather at least 12 units to join forces with, and achieve a 450 KO Count. Note: To get Hua Xin to surrender, approach him. He will convert, and immediately be surrounded by enemies. Rescue him by killing all the troops around him. If you still cannot get the weapon, try to kill the enemy officers and/or rack up some KOs. This usually solves the problems. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Tiger Slayer *Stage: Battle of Wu Territory (Allied forces) *Location: Along the north of the map, near the gate. *Requirements: After Sun Quan is lured into the eastern fort, defeat him before Zhou Tai can rendezvous with him. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors 6 Special Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Taishi Ci went into battle as per request by his mother. A feared warrior, Taishi Ci held two halberds at his opponents. He was quick to jump into the ranks of the allied Forces against Sun Ce who was attempting to conquer the land for his family Taishi Ci was one of the most prominent fighters on the field and at one stage battled the Little Conqueror himself. During the fight Taishi was convinced to switch sides, and later after the battle joined the new kingdom of Wu. He was known for his great loyalty and his strong friendship with Sun Ce. He was later famed for taking part in historic battles such as the Battle of He Fei Castle. He dies during a night attack lead by Zhang Liao. Gallery Image: Taisi_Ci.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 2 artwork Image:Taishici-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Taishici-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Taishici-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Taishici-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Taishici-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Taishici-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters